(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an automotive power-operated convertible roof and more particularly to a control apparatus for an automotive power-operated convertible roof which apparatus detects movement of a vehicle to control the opening and closing of the convertible roof.
(2) Prior Art
Recently, with diversification in the purpose of use of vehicles and with the tendency to the utilization of power of the operation of various devices carried on vehicles, various types of vehicles have been produced. As an example, mention may be made of a vehicle provided with a roof capable of being opened and closed by power, namely, a power-operated convertible roof. In this convertible roof, however, the entire roof is opened and closed unlike a so-called sun roof in which only a part of the roof is opened and closed. The roof encounters wind pressure during opening or closing while the vehicle is in a running state i.e., moving, and it is capable of being damaged. Further, it is possible that the wind pressure acting on the roof will cause floating or vibration of the vehicle body.
FIG. 1 represents the relationship between opened and closed positions of the roof and forces acting on the roof. Since the force acting on the roof is given as the product of wind pressure per unit area and an effective area of exposed roof, it is seen that the roof receives the largest force during its opening or closing motion. In consideration of the generation of such force acting on the roof, the present invention has been accomplished as a result of extensive studies.